RMS-014 Octape
The RMS-014 Octape is a mass production general-purpose mobile suit. The unit is featured in the series After War Gundam X. Technology & Combat Characteristics The RMS-014 Octape is a mass production general purpose mobile suit, developed by the Space Revolutionary Army (SRA) for space combat. The Octape's overall performance surpasses that of the RMS-006 Jenice and the RMS-009 Septem. With its large thrusters, the Octape is able to achieve greater mobility than both the Jenice or Septem. For combat on Earth, a ground variant of the Octape was created by the SRA known as the RMS-014G Octape Kai. This ground combat variant of the Octape is similar to the original Octape visually, however the Octape Kai's parts and systems are modified for combat under gravity. The Octape's primary weapon is its beam rifle which possesses greater firepower and penetration capability than most physical based weaponry. For close quarters combat the Octape is armed with a beam saber, which is stored on the mobile suit's main body. For additional firepower, the Octape also mounts two 50mm gatling cannon on the sides of the unit's chest. The Octape can optionally be equipped with a 100mm machine gun which fires physical rounds and possesses less power than the Octape's beam rifle. Additionally, for heavier firepower the Octape can be armed with a giant bazooka, which is commonly used by the Septem. Armaments ;*50mm Gatling Cannon :The Octape features two gatling cannons each mounted on the side of the mobile suit' chest. These rapid fire weapons fire physical rounds and possess low firepower. However, despite being outclassed by the Octape's other range armaments in firepower, the gatling cannon is ideal for shooting down small, fast moving, lightly armored targets such as missiles or small vehicles. ;*Beam Saber :The beam saber is the standard close-combat weapon for a lot of mobile suits. It generates a blade-shaped beam to melt and cut through enemy's armor. The Octape's beam saber is stored on the suit's main body. ;*100mm Machine Gun :The 100mm machine gun is one of the Octape's optional weapons. It fires physical rounds at a rapid rate and possesses enough firepower to destroy lightly armored mobile suits with ease. ;*Beam Rifle :The Octape's primary weapon is its beam rifle. The beam rifle is a range armament that fires particle beams at a moderate rate. These fired particle beams can penetrate through most materials or metals that have not been treated with proper counter-measures. ;*Giant Bazooka :The giant bazooka is one of the Octape's optional weapons. The giant bazooka can be equipped when the situation calls for heavier fire power. This bazooka functions like a standard bazooka and fires physical rounds. History The RMS-014 Octape was created by the Space Revolutionary Army (SRA) sometime prior to A.W. 0001, most likely during the later stages of the 7th Space War. When it was introduced, the Octape featured superior performance over the older mass-produced models of the SRA such as the RMS-006 Jenice and the RMS-009 Septem. Despite having superior performance than both the Jenice and Septem, the Octape never fully phased out the two older models of the SRA during the war. After its introduction, the Octape was operated by the SRA throughout the 7th Space War. After the cataclysmic war, a number of Octape mobile suits survived and found their way in to the hands of various factions. A number of these Octapes were claimed by Vultures. Many of these acquired Octapes were customized in various ways by different factions and people. Although being out performed by the newer and more advanced RMS-019 Crouda, the Octape was still operated by the SRA in A.W. 0015. In fact, a notable SRA group on Earth, which managed to capture a New United Nations Earth (New UNE) base, operated four Octapes. These Octapes were deployed when mobile suit forces of the New UNE attempted to retake the base from the SRA forces. The four Octapes were aided by the mobile suit team of the Vulture ship Freeden during this attack. Although the Octape was an mobile suit of the 7th Space War, it still performed well against the newer NRX-009 Balient deployed by the New UNE. Although not confirmed, it can be assumed the SRA deployed a number of Octapes during the 8th Space War. Variant ;*RMS-014G Octape Kai Gallery Rms-009-giantbazooka.jpg|Giant Bazooka Rms-006-machinegun.jpg|100mm Machine Gun Rms-014-beamrifle.jpg|Beam Rifle jenice-zBNYffi.png|Abandoned on the moon Trivia *The name Octape is derived from combination of the 10th and 4th month, October and April. *It's model number is analog to its Universal Century counterpart MS-14 Gelgoog. External links *RMS-014 Octape on MAHQ ja:RMS-014 オクト・エイプ